


Reality

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: Episode tag 4x08Following her conversation with John, Sara deals with the reality that one version of herself had to live without the woman she loves.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everythingsbetterwhengay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingsbetterwhengay/gifts).



Sara slowly made her way through the halls of the Waverider. She trailed her fingers along the cold metal, the constant hum of the temporal zone outside pulsed through her fingers. The ice cubes in the now empty glass of scotch rattled in the silence. She had left John in the library after he told her about the altered realities they had lived, but one stuck out most in her mind. The reality where Ava was gone. The ache that she had felt when he said those words rippled through her chest again; she tried to clear her head but the image that her mind had created of the memorial John described stood like a fixture in her brain.

Laughter rippled from around the corner as she neared the medbay. Mick’s gruff baritone mixed with Ava’s light laughter. A tired smile flickered on her face for a moment as she rounded the corner and stepped into view of the medbay. Mick was sitting on the other bed, him and Ava laughing and talking, eating snickerdoodles. Ava's eyes were wet with tears from laughing as she popped the rest of the cookie into her mouth. Sara’s eyes ran over her body but settled on the slash in the leg of her jeans and the blue cuff on her wrist. The cut from the doll wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but Sara’s mind distorted the image. The thought of Ava stretched out on the same bed, still and unmoving flickered in her mind. The thought of another clone being sent to replace her, the woman’s body being discarded like some out of commission machine.

    “I’ll let you two talk,” Mick’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, he took the copy of his novel from Ava and handed her the last snickerdoodle, “Hotpants.”

He nodded to Ava and Ava smiled back at him as he exited the medbay and the doors hissed shut. Sara slid a chair up to the side of the bed Ava was lying in, her fingers moving to tuck Ava’s hair behind her ear. Ava sighed into the touch and pressed a kiss to Sara’s palm.

    “I’m okay,” Ava whispered, seeing the distant look in Sara’s eyes.

Sara nodded and dropped her hand to rest on Ava’s thigh. She knew the woman was tough. It was part of what she loved about her. Ava was right. They weren’t helpless, but the reality was they weren’t invincible. She had died before, had welcomed the darkness because it didn’t matter….but now. Now she had Ava, someone that made waking up worth it. Someone that reminded her of the light within her when all the world wanted was to remind her of the dark. She was a better captain, a better woman, a better friend because of her, so a reality without her. Without her light…without her love…

    “Babe,” Ava’s fingers tucked under Sara’s chin and lifted her eyes up to meet her, “what happened?”

    “Gideon?” Sara asked she wanted to talk, but not here. Not here with the steady beep of Ava’s heart, the wound slowly healing on her leg.

    “Just a minute more captain,” Gideon said, her voice obviously concerned.

They sat in silence for another moment, Ava and Sara linked their fingers together, Ava’s thumb stroking along the back of her hand. She could tell something was bothering the shorter blonde, the crease between her brows furrowed slightly, her eyes distant and focused on some thought in her head.

    “I’ve finished healing your wound Director Sharpe,” Gideon’s voice cut through the silence.

    “Thank you, Gideon,” Ava replied slipping the cuff off her wrist and placing it on the arm on the chair, “come on.”

Ava stood and pulled Sara down the hallway in a similar manner that Sara had done her weeks ago. They didn’t speak, but Ava could feel the steady thump of Sara’s pulse under her fingers as they made their way to Sara’s room.

Gideon opened the door to the captain’s quarters for them, and they hissed shut behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Ava turned and shoved Sara back against the door. She connected their lips in a rough kiss, her teeth biting at Sara’s lips as the smaller blonde moaned into the kiss. Her body pressed up into Ava’s her hand moving to the back of the woman’s neck and pulling her closer. Ava reached up, taking Sara’s hands in hers and holding them over Sara’s head. Her tongue teased Sara’s lips asking for entrance. Sara’s lips parted willingly seconds later. Ava moaned tasting the scotch Sara had drank earlier. Her lips moved from Sara’s and down to the hollow of Sara’s neck. She licked a hot trail up Sara’s neck to her ear. When her teeth nibbled at the woman’s earlobe the filthiest whine, Ava ever heard spilled from the blonde’s lips. She smiled and turned her attention to the spot just behind Sara’s ear that instantly made her melt.

Sara’s eyes turned up towards the ceiling, her body shuddering as Ava continued trailing kisses along her body. She felt her knees buckled momentarily when Ava bit down on her collarbone. They didn’t do this often, Ava admitting that she was more of a bottom, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t turn on this side of her when Sara needed her too. The side of her that was just rough enough, commanding and pulling all the negative thoughts out of Sara’s mind. Sara hissed when Ava’s hands slid underneath her shirt to cup her breasts through the thin material of her bra. They disconnected the kiss for just a second, Ava taking a second to throw of Sara’s shirt and her own jacket before dipping her head to kiss along the top of Sara’s breast. Ava’s hands slid down her sides then back up to flick open the clasps of the bra and let the material slide down Sara’s arms. Her heated mouth enveloped Sara’s breast, sucking gently and tracing the woman’s nipple with her tongue. Heat began pooling low in Sara’s stomach, her fingers coming up to tangle in Ava’s hair. The taller blonde continued her ministrations, giving the other breast the same amount of attention. Her kisses then moved down Sara’s stomach, taking the time to kiss the lines of her abs twitching under her lips.

Ava dropped fully to her knees and ran her hand up the material of Sara’s pants. She pressed a kiss to Sara’s zipper, before popping open the button and taking the zipper in her teeth. Her eyes flickered up to Sara’s as she slowly lowered her head, pulling the zip down. Sara’s breath hissed past her lips as Ava pressed kisses to the edge of her underwear, her thumbs looping into the top of the jeans and slowly slipping them down Sara’s legs. As the fabric gave way to new skin, she licked and pressed kisses to each piece of creamy skin on display. Sara hastily kicked off her boots and pants, the former landing with a heavy thud across the room. Ava pressed a kiss to the damp spot forming on the fabric in front of her, the taste that was so uniquely Sara overwhelming her senses for a moment. The panties were next, sliding down Sara’s legs. This time though, she smiled and shoved them into the pocket of her jeans, earning another groan from Sara.

The groan turned into a throaty moan of her name when Ava lowered her lips to Sara’s clit. She swirled her tongue around the swollen bundle of nerves, humming to send the vibrations straight to Sara’s core. Sara’s hands tangled in her hair as she looked down at Ava’s head, slowly bobbing as she worked her over with her tongue. Her head thudded against the door when Ava’s fingers danced across her slit, then slipped inside as she sucked down on the clit.

    “Ava!” Sara whimpered, pants falling from her lips as she felt her orgasm building.

Ava curled her fingers and pressed her tongue flat to the woman’s clit then reached up to run her fingers up Sara’s stomach and play with her nipples. Sara groaned, her head tilting back as her thighs began to quiver. Ava could feel the flutter of Sara’s walls around her fingers, and she doubled her efforts staring up into Sara’s eyes as her hand dropped to her hip and she continued sucking on her clit. Sara’s eyes slammed shut, and she held onto Ava’s shoulders as her body spasmed, her hips rocking into Ava’s mouth as she rode out her orgasm. Ava lightly traced her teeth over her clit, making the smaller blonde whimper again. As Sara came down from her high, Ava pressed one last kiss to her clit, then stood connecting their lips again.

Sara groaned as she tasted herself on Ava’s lips. Her hand moved to the hem of Ava’s shirt and tugged it over her head. Sara pressed a kiss to Ava’s chest as she moved to undo her bra. Ava took her hands in hers and took a step back.

    “Talk to me,” Ava whispered, “what was bothering you?”

Sara swallowed hard, the lump rising in her throat again. Ava reached up and tangled her fingers in her hair and pressed a kiss to her lips again.

    “It’s nothing, just something John said,” Sara sighed, allowing Ava to pull her back towards the bed and into her lap.

Sara’s thighs straddled Ava’s, the taller blonde’s hands settling onto her hips and tracing along her thighs.

    “What did…John say?”

    “There was a reality where…where you were gone,” Sara stopped herself from telling the other part, knowing that Ava was still sensitive about being a clone.

    “There’s more. Tell me,” Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek.

    “I feel weird being naked and you still have clothes on,” Sara laughed motioning to Ava’s clothes.

Ava laughed, Sara, slipping off her lap and sliding up the bed. Ava stripped off her clothes then slid into bed next to Sara, tucking herself into Sara’s side and pressing her hand to the smaller blonde’s chest.

    “Better,” Ava pressed a kiss to the underside of Sara’s jaw, “now talk.”

    “The Bureau replaced you,” Sara frowned, her jaw flexing.

She felt the tension ripple through Ava’s body, the way her fingers flexed against her chest. Sara brought her hand up to cover Ava’s then turned onto her side. Ava was staring into nothingness her eyes distant, regret immediately rippling through Sara’s chest. She reached up and cupped her jaw, pressing a kiss to her lips.

    “I don’t want to imagine my life without you,” Sara said, her voice adamant.

    “I know. I can’t imagine losing you either,” Ava blinked hard, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

    “You went full blown emo. Indigo girls, all black, dyed your hair.”

    “What?”

    “In the reality where I died?”

    “You died,” Ava started, her eyes going wide.

    “Apparently. It’s okay. I’m resilient.”

Ava crashed her lips against Sara’s, a moan building low in her throat. Sara’s hands tangling in her hair and then forcing her back down onto the bed. She straddles Ava’s hips once more, her thigh going between Ava’s as she rocked into the taller blonde.

    “Sara,” Ava hissed, her body chasing the friction Sara had just caused.

    “I’m alive. You’re alive,” Sara rocked her body against Ava again, “let’s live.”

    “Not your best line my l…” the words died on her lips when Sara rolled her hips again.

Sara continued to roll her hips into Ava’s watching as the woman slowly came undone underneath her. Her head tilting back into a silent gasp, her fingers fisting into the sheets. She could feel her own orgasm building again but held it off focused on committing this image to memory. Memorizing the rapid rise and fall of Ava’s chest as she came. Memorizing the way her eyes slammed shut then flickered open unseeing for a moment as she came down from her high. Memorizing the way her hands sought out Sara’s, holding her steady as Sara found her own release again, before collapsing onto the bed next to her.

They turned towards each other, sweat-slicked hair sticking to their foreheads as their breathing evened out.

    “I love you, Aves,” Sara sighed, running her hand down Ava’s arm.

    “And I you, my love,” Ava smiled leaning forward to press their lips together in a kiss.

Ava curled into Sara’s side again, practically glowing from the excitement of the day. Sara pressed a kiss to the top of her head and let her exhaustion overtake her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what fics you would like to see! Hit me up on tumblr @SharonSharpe.  
> It's the only way we'll make it through the hiatus.


End file.
